swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Anomid
Anomid Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Most Anomids drape themselves in long flowing robes and wear Vocalizer Masks, covering all but their eyes and bald heads. They are by no means shy, however, and are quick to strike up a conversation with a stranger, especially a member of a rarely encountered Species. They enjoy sharing wild spacers' tales and news from across the galaxy. Anomid travelers are usually wealthy and considered easy marks by thieves and con artists. The concealing garb of an Anomid also serves them well when they need a quick and easy disguise. Anomids are encountered throughout the populated sections of the galaxy. The Species joined The Old Republic and spent 15,000 years traveling the galaxy, colonizing worlds, and obtaining new technology. What they can't develop themselves, they buy (Usually through legitimate means). As Anomids lack vocal cords, they rely on Vocalizer Masks to synthesize speech. The masks translate their jaw and throat muscle movements into harsh, electronically synthesized words. Anomid Characteristics Personality: Anomids are peaceful intellectuals. They are intensely curious about cultures across the galaxy. They often seize the opportunity to meet beings of Species they've never encounter before, taking care to learn their customs and etiquette. Physical Description: A typical Anomid is frail-looking, with transparent skin, large opalescent eyes, a bald plate surrounded by dark wispy hair, six-fingered hands, and fanlike ears. Adult Anomids average 1.75 meters tall. Age Groups: Anomids age at the following stages: Homeworld: Yablari, located in The Outer Rim, is an agrarian world with some of the best food-processing technology in the galaxy. There's no evidence or record of any civil wars in the planet's history, not surprising given the agreeable nature of the Species. A global drought forced the Anomids to employ centuries-old Hyperdrive principles for the first time. The first suitible world they discovered already had a small Duros colony, eventually opening up Yablari to galactic trade. Languages: With the aid of their Vocalizer Masks, Anomids can speak Basic. Anomids also employ an intricate silent language using body and hand gestures. With six fingers on each hand, many Anomid words are "Unpronounceable" by Species with fewer digits. The language is purely gestural and has no written element. Example Names: Zadan Isp, Vap Kilif, Magris Quill, Wif Sissk, Yin Vocta, Drezzim Zar. Adventurers: Anomids that leave their homeworld are usually nonconformists who disagree with the laws and philosophies of their peers, wanderlusting youngsters, technology hunters, or corporate travelers. Anomids can belong to any Heroic Class but are most commonly Nobles, Scouts, and Technicians. Anomid Force-users are also possible, while Anomid Soldiers are extremely rare. Anomid Species Traits Anomids share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Anomids receive a +2 bonus to both their Intelligence and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Anomids are cheerful intellectuals, more at home talking than fighting. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Anomids have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Anomids have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Tinkerer: '''An Anomid can choose to reroll any Mechanics check, but must keep the second result, even if it is worse. In addition, Mechanics is always a Class Skill for Anomids. * '''Wealthy: Anomid characters gain the Wealth Talent as a bonus Talent at 1st level. * Conditional Bonus Feat: '''Anomids are curious about all other Species and as such Anomids Trained in Knowledge (Galactic Lore) receive Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)) as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: All Anomids can communicate through Anomid. Additionally, Anomids can read and write Basic, but require a Vocalizer Mask to speak. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Anomids